Twice the Trouble
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: Adam and Alissa's engagement party is finally taking place. Now what could happen to spoil the day? Well, with Percy still at the ranch and Rebecca and her father showing up, lots of excitement is definitely in store! All the family will be in this story at one time or another. For all you Percy fans...He's back! #11 in the series
1. Chapter 1

**Twice the Trouble**

* * *

All recognizable characters, setting etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

For those of you who haven't read about the characters of Percy and Rebecca, I suggest you go to my profile page and read their stories. It will help you see how they have been involved in Adam and Alissa's lives and caused a little trouble along the way.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue today with an occasional cloud drifting by, and the gentle breeze was starting to become cooler now as autumn was lying in wait just around the corner and very soon would be ushering in the cooler days. But Adam Cartwright barely even noticed the coolness of the breeze as he lay peacefully on a patchwork quilt with a satisfied smile lingering on his handsome face. Every once in a while he would feel a small tickling sensation on his nose and would slowly brush it away, until finally he opened his captivating eyes and looked up into the delightful face of his smiling fiancée. Alissa was leaning over Adam holding a small feather in her hand trying to hold back her laughter as she casually tormented him.

"So you are the one who is keeping me from my dreams. That is such a shame as they were such wicked dreams for sure."

Adam laughed as he reached up and pulled Alissa into his arms and quickly rolled her over so he was looking down at her playful grin.

"Because you are being such a mischievous girl, I guess I will have to think of something I can do to repay you. Let's see, what shall it be… three kisses or maybe four?"

Adam slowly lowered his head until he was only inches away from Alissa's sweet tempting lips and then he grinned smugly and suddenly pulled back.

"Nope, for taunting your lord and master… it should be no kisses at all I think!"

Then he sat up and turned his back on Alissa waiting to see what she would do next.

"My lord and master? I think not, you handsome devil you. So you think you can keep your sweet kisses from me, do you? Well, my fine over confident man…we will see about that!"

Alissa slowly got up on her knees and started tickling Adam on his sides. She was one of the very few people who knew that was where Adam was the most ticklish. Little Joe had given her that little bit of information a while back when she had asked him what was the one thing she could do to get back at Adam whenever he teased her. As Adam started laughing and trying to grab hold of Alissa's hands she could see that Joe was right with the information he had shared.

Adam was laughing so hard that he wasn't doing a very good job of keeping her from tickling him. And every time he tried to grab her hands, she would quickly move around to another area before he could get a good hold of her. Finally, when he had quite enough he let out a frustrated growl. This startled Alissa just long enough for Adam to quickly move and easily get hold of her hands, and then he easily rolled her onto her back.

As he pinned Alissa's hands away from her sides he grinned down at her and said triumphantly, "Do you surrender, my little captive?"

A very sly smile appeared on Ali's face as she looked up into his eyes. Then she slowly brought up her knee and placed it right on Adam's lower area as the expression on his face quickly changed to surprise.

"You know, Adam, if I put a little force into my next move, you may be singing in a rather high voice for a while."

Adam's eyes widened as he asked nervously, "Where did you learn how to do something like that?"

"Oh, I learned this and a few other tricks from my self defense class," Ali said smugly, as Adam let her go and sat back up.

"Your what class?" Adam asked, as he sat there looking puzzled.

Ali grinned as she started to play with a button on Adam's shirt.

"Oh, it is just a class I took on how to defend myself if I am ever being attacked by someone. Kind of came in handy, didn't it?" she scoffed, as she looked at Adam and winked.

Adam shook his head and smiled as he put his hands on Ali's shoulders.

"You certainly never cease to amaze me with what you say or do Alissa. But then that is what makes me love you all the more... I never know what new things are going to happen next."

Adam slowly pulled Alissa towards him until their lips where barely touching as he whispered, "Now if I kiss you, you won't try any of those self defense moves again will you?"

"Not if it means that I can get a kiss from my fine looking man. I think you will be safe for now."

Ali grinned wickedly, "But, you better hurry and kiss me because I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Adam didn't hesitate to pull her into the warmth of his strong embrace and kiss her slowly and passionately until she felt her body tremble from the intensity of his kiss.

"There, was that quick enough, sweetheart?" Adam grinned, as he pulled back from her with his hazel eyes twinkling.

"It will do just fine, Mr. Cartwright," Ali said breathlessly, as she reached over and lovingly tucked a lock of hair back in place that had fallen on his forehead.

"I am glad because it will have to hold you for now. We need to talk about our engagement party coming up next week. You know there will be some new people there that you've never met. Will that bother you?"

Ali shrugged as she responded half-heartedly, "No, not really. The only thing that bothers me now is Percy. I know he has been well behaved for the most part lately, but I am still not sure if he will try and cause some more trouble for us. Since his parents had to lengthen their stay in Frisco, I know he wasn't real happy with having to stay another month. I do realize he has changed a lot since his little escapade when he ran away, but I still think a part of him resents you for giving him that tanning, even though it has been a while."

Adam reached over and picked a lone wild flower that was gently swaying in the soft breeze and carefully placed it behind Alissa's ear. He smiled as he let his hand linger lovingly on her cheek a moment longer as he gently caressed it.

"I love looking into your eyes, Alissa. They are such a dark color of green that they remind me of an emerald stone the way they sparkle and shine. A person could get lost gazing into those pools of green. Of course they also have a hint of mischievousness behind them too that always makes me smile!"

As a dimpled grin slowly appeared on his devilishly handsome face, Adam leaned forward and tenderly placed his other hand on her cheek so that her face was between his hands as he drew her to his waiting lips. The kiss they shared was deep and intense and Alissa wanted it to go on forever as she continued to kiss his warm and inviting mouth. But Adam eventually pulled away and sat back with a reluctant sigh.

"I think we need to talk some more or I won't be responsible for my actions. All I can think about when I am with you is how much I want to hold you in my arms and make you mine, my love. I will be very glad when we are married."

Adam leaned over and lightly kissed the tip of Alissa's nose before he begrudgingly stood up and walked over to the tree they had been under and casually leaned against it.

A cheeky grin pulled at the corners of Ali's mouth as she pouted, "Very well, Adam, but I sure have some mighty fine kisses still waiting for you."

Then she winked and tossed her hair over her shoulder provocatively.

"It is very tempting, sweetheart, but let's get back to talking about Percy, shall we?"

Giving Adam a saucy grin Alissa carefully reached up and took the flower from behind her ear, then slowly inhaled the fragrance of the tiny flower as she looked at Adam flirtatiously.

"Very well, if we must."

"Yes, we must and stop looking at me like that. Now don't you worry, sweetheart…I can handle Percy. And he knows I won't put up with any of his antics, so everything will be fine."

"Yes, I know you can handle Percy and so does he. But he may take the risk just to get back at you. Once he has caused trouble for us, it can't be undone. I just want this party to be so special, Adam. After what happened to you before we were able to have our last engagement party, I really want this one to be perfect and go off without any problems."

Ali stood up and walked over to where Adam was leaning against the tree. She stood on her tiptoes as she playfully put her arms around his neck and started to gently caress his ear.

"After all, I want all those beautiful women from Virginia City to know that you are spoken for now! And I don't want anyone or anything to spoil our party."

As Adam pulled Alissa into his arms once again he murmured just before he captured her mouth in a delightfully long kiss, "Everything will be fine, my love. Nothing is going to spoil this moment for us. It will be perfect…just like our love."

Suddenly Adam felt something hit him on the back of his shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that?"

A boy of about ten came running over and started to pick up a ball that had landed on the ground by Adam and Alissa's feet. Adam beat him to it and was staring down at the boy as he tossed the ball up and down in his hand. The young boy looked up at Adam nervously as he watched a frown slowly forming on Adam's face.

"Gee, Mr. Cartwright, I am so sorry that my ball hit you. Percy threw the ball so high over my head that I couldn't catch it."

About this time Percy came meandering over with a look of pure innocence.

"Hi, Mr. Cartwright, did our ball come over in this direction?"

Percy watched as Adam kept bouncing the ball in his hand, all the while scowling at Percy.

"Oh, I see you found our ball. May we have it back now? I want to get back to our game."

"Well, well, Percy, I didn't know you could throw a ball this far. You definitely are getting better. But next time you need to be a little more careful where you throw it…you hit me in the shoulder."

As Percy's eyes widened in fake concern he declared, "I am so sorry, Mr. Cartwright. Now, can we have the ball back? I will definitely try to be more careful next time."

Adam eyed him warily as he spoke, "See that you do, Percy!"

Adam handed Percy his ball back and both boys took off running towards the rest of the people from the church picnic. Adam and Alissa had come down to this rather secluded area in hopes of being alone, and they were until Percy and his friend had interrupted the happy couple. Bending over Adam picked up the quilt and started to fold it carefully.

"I guess it is time to get back to the rest of the folks at the picnic. But it sure was fun being alone while it lasted, wasn't it?"

Adam grinned and gave Ali a quick kiss on her lips as he noticed that she looked rather annoyed as she helped him fold the quilt.

"What's wrong, Alissa?"

"Oh Adam, you know perfectly well that Percy did that on purpose. Why didn't you do something?"

"I don't know that he did it on purpose. And besides, what would you have me do…keep his ball? I think you are looking for problems where there aren't any this time."

Adam put his arm around Alissa as they started walking back to the rest of the group.

"Now stop your worrying. Everything is going to be fine for the party."

"I hope you are right, Adam. But I just keep getting this feeling that something is going to happen to spoil our day."

And Ali's feeling wasn't far from wrong as the first of many problems to come was announced at breakfast two days later.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ben slowly set down the telegram that he had received while he had been in town the day before and looked out over the breakfast table at his family.

"Well everyone, I just got some great news. It seems that a man by the name of Sullivan will be in Virginia City in two days and wants to meet with me to talk about a lumber contract. This couldn't come at a better time for us. We really need some new buyers for the lumber that will be ready soon. He also says in the telegram that he has met you before, Adam. Is this true?"

Adam looked up briefly and wiped his mouth with his napkin. Then he let out a sigh and set the napkin carefully on the table.

"If it is the same Sullivan I met after my little fiasco a month ago on my last stagecoach ride, then yes I have met him."

Adam's eyebrow raised slightly as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I also had the pleasure of meeting his daughter Rebecca. She is the one I told you about, pa, that gave me so much trouble on our long trek in the desert."

Ali eyed Adam warily as she suddenly exclaimed, "Well, you sure didn't bother to mention anything to me about a woman giving you trouble on that walk, Adam Cartwright!"

Adam shrugged as he continued, "That's because I didn't think it was that important and there really wasn't much to tell. I know you knew about me having to walk after the stage was robbed."

Ali stood up and threw down her napkin as she felt her temper flare.

"Yes I knew about that, but I certainly didn't know about any trouble you had with a woman! It seems you forgot to mention that little fact, Mr. Cartwright."

Adam did his best to try not to smile as he stood up and put his hand on Alissa's arm.

"Now, sweetheart, it is not what you think. This woman you are talking about is just a girl of fifteen. She was one of the passengers on the stage that was robbed and gave us all a bit of trouble while we walked to the way station."

Ali grinned rather sheepishly as she looked at Adam and slowly sat back down.

"Oh... well that's different, but you still should have told me about it. I think I should know about everything that concerns you, Adam!"

Lifting his brow in amusement Adam asked, "Everything?"

"Oh well maybe not _everything. _But certainly anything that involves another woman!" Ali stated firmly.

"She is not a woman, she is a young girl, Alissa."

"Well, she still is a female and that's enough for me."

Everyone laughed at her comment and continued eating breakfast as Alissa sat sipping her coffee with a rather embarrassed blush on her face. Now Percy had been sitting there taking all this in with not a whole lot of interest until he heard, "girl of fifteen." Then he perked right up and sat there smiling.

"Mr. Cartwright…is this girl very pretty?"

Adam smiled as he answered, "Why yes, Percy, I think she was quite a beautiful girl… a little spoiled, but still very lovely."

Alissa was becoming slightly annoyed as she muttered under her breath. "So you think she is beautiful, do you?"

Adam turned and looked at Alissa. "Did you say something, sweetheart?"

Alissa smiled briefly at Adam as she tried to conceal her feelings and control that quick temper of hers.

"Why no, Adam, I was just thinking out loud. By the way, just what _was_ the trouble you had with this beautiful girl anyway?"

Adam smiled slightly as he picked up his coffee cup and took a long drink.

"Well, she had been spoiled to the point that she thought everyone was put on this earth to wait on her every need. So when we had little water and had to ration it, she thought she was above that and didn't have to share the water."

Reaching for a piece of toast to butter Adam frowned as he looked at Alissa.

"She even had the audacity to demand that her nanny bathe her feet because her feet hurt after we had walked all day."

"Well you certainly didn't give into her demands did you, Adam?" Joe asked, as he sat forward in his chair waiting for an answer.

Drawing his brows together Adam stared at Joe as he quipped, "What do you think, little brother?"

"Well, knowing you I just bet you had one of your famous discussions like you use to have with me when I got too big for my britches," Joe grinned.

Pointing his butter knife at Joe, Adam smirked, "You would be right in that assumption. And after our little discussion little Miss Rebecca settled right down and behaved the rest of the trip."

Ali sat there moving her eggs around on her plate while she listened to Joe and Adam and had to laugh to herself at the thought of this little brat feeling one of Adam's "discussions." Sounds like it served her right she thought smiling.

"So tell me more about this girl, Mr. Cartwright. What color is her hair? And do you remember what color her eyes are?" Percy gushed.

Adam just started to answer Percy's questions when Ben interrupted him.

"All those questions will be answered for you soon enough, Percy. I plan on inviting them to stay with us while they are here. So you will get to meet this young girl, and I am sure you will show her a good time while she is here."

"Oh yes, Mr. Cartwright, I certainly will."

Percy grinned excitedly as he cut the ham on his plate. Then he got a far away look on his young face as he day dreamed about this new girl that was going to be coming into his future.

Alissa didn't share the same excitement as Percy as she shoved the eggs around on her plate trying to shake that same feeling she had at the picnic. Just one more thing to mess up our day she thought to herself as she stabbed at a piece of ham, and frowned as the rest of the family started to talk about the upcoming lumber contract.

After breakfast Adam and Alissa were standing by the corral while Ali fed Freedom a carrot. She hadn't said much since dinner and Adam knew she was not happy about something.

Adam came around behind Ali and put his arms around her and rested his chin in her head. She ignored him and kept talking to freedom. Finally Adam leaned down and started to nuzzle Alissa's neck and make tiny little circles with his tongue on the side of her neck. He knew that was where she was most vulnerable.

Ali tried to move but Adam held her tightly in his arms. "So just what is wrong with you tonight? You haven't been the same since we found out that Rebecca and her father are coming to visit."

Turning around and putting her arms around Adam's neck, Ali looked up into his smiling face and whined, "Oh, Adam, we just don't need more quests that may mess up the party coming this week. Percy is bad enough, but now a spoiled, little rich girl and her overindulgent daddy are coming too."

"They aren't going to be a problem, sweetheart. And besides, it sounds like our house guest has a crush on her already and he hasn't even met her," Adam chuckled. "So I think he will want to take up most of her time while she is here."

"Well of course he does by the way you described how beautiful she is," Ali pouted, and pulled her arms from around Adam's neck and turned to look at her horse.

"Yes she is a beautiful girl, but she is also a very spoiled one too and can behave very bratty if she wants too."

Turning Alissa around Adam commented casually, "It seems she isn't the only one acting rather bratty at the moment."

"Maybe you need a lesson in manners too," Adam said with a teasing grin.

Ali doubled up her fist and shoved it in Adam's direction as she eyed him warily.

"Don't even think about it Mr. Cartwright, or I may have to show you more of my self defense moves."

"Oh you think so, my little spitfire, do you?" Adam chuckled, as he turned Ali around and gave her cute little backside a quick swat.

Then before she could protest any further, he pulled her into his arms and very easily quieted her protests as his lips found hers in a passionate kiss.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Three days later the family was spending some much needed relaxing time together. It was Sunday afternoon and Ben was deep into a book he was reading while Hoss and Percy played checkers on the table by the settee. Outside the sounds of Adam singing and playing his guitar softly drifted into the open window as he played and sang a lovely melody for Alissa. She was all curled up in the chair with her head resting on her arm enjoying Adam's beautiful baritone voice, while Joe sat on the step working on a bridle he was hoping to give to Ben for his birthday.

The sounds of a buggy quickly intruded on this lovely moment and Joe looked up to see a buggy roll up and stop in front of the house. It was loaded to the top with trunks and boxes and was truly comical to see that much luggage for just the two people. There was barely room for the two people to sit in the front of the buggy. Adam had quit singing and stood up to see who was coming here on a Sunday afternoon. As soon as the buggy pulled to a stop, a well-dressed man stepped out and stood for a moment before he noticed the group sitting on the porch. As soon as he recognized Adam, he walked towards him with his hand outstretched.

"Well, Hello, Adam. So good to see you again."

"Why hello, Mr. Sullivan, it is good to see you too," Adam greeted him and shook his hand warmly.

By now Little Joe had no idea who this was and headed into the house to tell Ben they had company.

"Pa, we got company. And do they ever have a lot of trunks hitched to their buggy!" Joe grinned, as he stood in the doorway.

"Well where are you manners, son? Let's go see who it is. It is probably the Sullivans as I knew they would be coming today or tomorrow."

Ben sat down his book and headed out the door with Hoss and Percy right behind him. By the time they had gotten out the door, Adam and Mr. Sullivan were by the buggy and Adam was helping a young girl step down from the buggy.

As soon as Percy saw what he thought was a pure vision of loveliness, he was mesmerized. It was as if that naughty little Cupid had drawn back his bow and an arrow had landed square in Percy's chest, because he was totally and completely smitten with the beautiful young girl exiting the buggy.

"Why, Adam, you still are as handsome as I remember you," Rebecca purred as she took Adam's hand.

Alissa had just come up to the buggy in time to hear this comment and it took all of her patience not to walk over and push her into the mud. On the outside Ali was all smiles, but on the inside she was steaming. And one young girl by the name of Rebecca better watch her step, because she had no idea whom she was dealing with if she decided to try and flirt with Adam.

By this time Ben had come over to the buggy and warmly greeted Mr. Sullivan and his daughter. Then he turned and introduced Hoss, Joe and Alissa. Each of the sons had said hello and smiled, but Alissa only smiled when her name was introduced. Adam quickly noticed this and leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Behave."

"Of course darling," Ali murmured back, as she walked over to the Sullivans.

Holding out her hand to Mr. Sullivan she smiled and said, "Why how do you do, Mr. Sullivan, so nice to meet you. And this little girl here must be your daughter. Nice to meet you also, Becky," Ali said, as she reached out to shake her hand.

Rebecca lightly touched her hand and then looked her up and down before she said indignantly, "The name is Rebecca… not Becky! And just whom might you be anyway? I didn't know Adam had a sister."

Alissa grinned and walked over and put her arm through Adam's arm as she replied with satisfaction, "Oh no, silly girl, I am not his sister…I am his fiancée."

The excited smile that had been on Rebecca's face slowly changed as the realization she may have a little more trouble than she had planned to snag Adam Cartwright. In her dreams it was so easy. Well, we will just see about that Rebecca stewed as she followed everyone into the house.

TBC

I thought it would be fun to bring back Percy and Rebecca. And how much more fun can it be than to put these two together to cause mischief? Although I think Ali can handle little Miss Rebecca.

* * *

Unfortunately, I will be having surgery and won't be able to update for a while, so know that I haven't deserted this story, but will update as soon as I can write again. Thank you to all my loyal fans who where so excited to see a new Adam and Ali story. I am so pleased that you enjoy this series and I thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. ~ Sierra


	3. Chapter 3

Twice The Trouble

Chapter 3

Ben opened the front door and quickly called for Hop Sing.

"Hop Sing, our guests are here. Would you bring some tea and refreshments? I am sure they are hungry from their trip."

Hop Sing appeared from the kitchen as he smiled and said, "Of course, Mr. Cartwright, right away."

As Ben walked over to the settee he motioned for Mr. Sullivan and his daughter to sit there, while he took a seat in his normal chair after Rebecca and her father were seated. Percy took no time in making sure he was seated right beside Rebecca all the while wearing that lopsided grin that had been planted on his face since he first laid eyes on this beautiful new girl.

Alissa sat in the blue chair while Adam stood behind her as Hoss and Little Joe brought in chairs from the dinning table and soon everyone was seated.

"How was your trip, Mr. Sullivan?" Ben inquired, as he sat back and crossed his legs getting more comfortable.

"Well, it was nice for the most part, but it was a little dusty and dry for Rebecca though."

"Scowling Rebecca added rather sullenly, "It most certainly was! I thought it would never end."

Then she smiled and looked over at Adam as she purred, "But of course it was nothing like the trip we had together, Adam."

Mr. Sullivan patted Rebecca's arm and softly corrected her. "That is Mr. Cartwright to you, Rebecca."

"Oh, well we just went through so much together that I thought I should call him Adam," Rebecca smiled slyly and glanced over at Adam lowering her eyelashes.

"It is still a matter of respect and Mr. Cartwright is your elder, so therefore you will address him accordingly," added Mr. Sullivan, as he reached over to pick up a cup of tea that Hop Sing had brought in and placed on the table in front of the company.

"Very well, father."

Through this little exchange Alissa had a pleasant smile on her face but her mind was whirling.

'Oh she is good, the little brat. Trying to flirt with Adam right in front of me. But my little friend, you don't stand a chance with me so you better quit while you are ahead. Although it just might be fun to play with her for a while,' Ali mused, as she sat there waiting for the guests to get their refreshments first.

After much small talk and pleasantries Ben set his cup down and turned to Alissa.

"Alissa, would you mind showing Rebecca to her room? I am sure she would like to get settled in."

Alissa's green eyes sparkled as she smiled briefly.

"Of course, I would love to show Rebecca to her room. Then we can get more acquainted. I am sure we will have lots to talk about."

Suddenly Percy perked right up and stood and offered his hand to assist Rebecca up.

"Maybe after you get settled in I could show you the yard and the stables? Do you like to ride, Miss Rebecca?"

Rebecca took Percy's hand and stood as she looked rather casually at Percy, all the while taking in his blond curls and velvet suit.

"Well I suppose it would be something to do for the time being. What was your name again?"

Percy bowed over her hand and said rather quickly. "My name is Percy."

"Oh yes, Percy. I quite forgot. Alright then, Percy, let me freshen up and I will go and look around the place with you."

Everyone stood and Joe and Hoss put the chairs back in place around the dinning table and headed out the front door to the bring in the luggage.

"Mr. Sullivan, why don't we go look at the lumber contracts if you are up to it?"

"Of course, I am anxious to get started."

Alissa pointed towards the stairs as she said, "Right this way, Rebecca."

As Alissa walked by Adam he slowly grabbed her and pulled her to his side as he whispered in her ear.

"After you get her settled in I want to finish playing a new song for you, sweetheart."

Of course Rebecca couldn't help but hear the exchange and a slight frown appeared on her face as she headed up the stairs thinking to herself. This certainly was not turning out the way she had dreamed of so many times when she got to meet Adam again. She was so excited when she found out she would be getting to see him much sooner than she had imagined. Her mind had gone into overtime thinking of all the things she would say to him. He was just so handsome, and he had even _kissed_ her on the cheek when they said goodbye. So she just knew he must have liked her as much as she did him. But then she gets here at the Ponderosa only to find out that he is engaged to…to this person!

Well, it may take a little while but she was definitely going to set her cap and break up these two because Adam was all hers! I know I am only 15 but I will be 16 in another month and I think an older man is always better for a woman she smiled slyly, as she turned and called down to Alissa.

"Well you better hurry and show me which room is mine, Alissa."

Standing on her tiptoes Alissa quickly kissed Adam on the cheek and hurried up the stairs. Adam just grinned and went out the front door to see if Joe and Hoss needed some help.

"Why in tarnation does someone need so much luggage? You would think they are staying for a year!" Hoss grumbled as he loaded a trunk on his broad shoulders.

"So what do you think about our houseguest, Hoss?" Joe asked, as he grabbed a suitcase from a top the pile.

Adjusting the heavy trunk, Hoss frowned and said, "Well, I can see she sure is rather spoiled. Just the way she talked showed me she has her daddy wrapped around her little finger."

"That she does, Hoss," Adam agreed as he came over to the carriage and grabbed a suitcase.

"I was hoping she had changed since our time in the desert, but by they way she talked today it doesn't look like her father has made much headway in her behavior."

Flashing his dimpled smile, Adam reached for another suitcase and started into the house.

"But I for one will hold judgment until she is here for a few days. Maybe she is just tired from her trip and will be better tomorrow."

"Well I know one thing for sure, this gal sure has a lot of clothes!" Joe chuckled, as he followed Adam and Hoss into the house.

Back in the house Alissa had just opened the door to the bedroom at the end of the hall and smiled warmly as she showed Rebecca the room.

"This will be your room, Rebecca. It is right next to mine so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me."

Rebecca swept into the room ahead of Alissa slowly taking in all the surroundings.

"What a lovely room. So your room is next door, you say. And just where is Adam's room?" Rebecca asked, as she went over and sat on the bed.

"His room is at the end of the hall. And just why would you care where his room is anyway, Becky?" Alissa said sharply, as she shut the door behind her.

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she said, "I just feel so safe with him around because he took such good care of me when we were in the desert."

Then she couldn't hide her annoyance as she complained, "And stop calling me Becky, the name is Rebecca!"

"Oh silly me. I guess I have gotten the same illness you have. I keep forgetting to call you Rebecca and you keep forgetting to call Adam…Mr. Cartwright," Alissa responded causally, as her green eye twinkled mischievously.

Jumping up off the bed, Rebecca's eyes narrowed and she started to reply but stopped when a knock on the door interrupted her.

TBC

I just want to take this opportunity to thank all you readers for the lovely reviews and well wishes for my health. It is going to be a long recovery, but I will be posting whenever I feel up to it and Adam and Ali whisper in my ear with some new ideas. I hope you like this new chapter. ~ Sierra


	4. Chapter 4

Twice the Trouble

**Chapter 4**

Ali just grinned and walked over to open the door. Glancing at all the trunks that the men had she couldn't help but comment, "My but it looks like you plan on being here for quite a while, Becky."

"For your information, a lady of breeding can never have too many outfits," Rebecca insisted, as she threw Ali a scowl.

Rolling her eyes Ali responded, "Apparently so, Princess."

Slowly strolling over to touch Adam's cheek Ali said smiling, "I will meet you downstairs, sweetheart, when you are done." Then she eagerly left the room.

"My goodness, Miss Rebecca, but you sure do have a lot of stuff," Hoss declared, as he slowly set a trunk over in the corner by the dresser.

Joe just grinned that irresistible grin of his as he set his trunk down by the foot of the bed. Adam smiled as he brought his two suitcases into the room and set them on the bed before he chuckled, "Yes ma'm, you certainly won't run out of any clothes while you are here."

"Oh thank you everyone for bringing up my luggage. You are all so strong and I really appreciate your effort. You know I want to look my best at all times."

"Well you just get settled in and come downstairs whenever you are ready," Adam suggested, before he turned and left the room.

"Oh, Hoss…would you please send up the maid to help me unpack?" Rebecca asked sweetly.

Hoss had to turn his head to hide his laugh but eventually turned and explained as his blue eyes sparkled.

"Well, Miss Rebecca, there is no maid. You will have to unpack all by yourself."

Frowning Rebecca couldn't hide her annoyance as she sat down on the bed and crossed her arms before sighing rather loudly.

"Oh this backward country. Very well, I guess I have no choice."

Joe and Hoss practically bumped into each other trying to get out of the room fast enough as each nodded and smiled before leaving. Finally the only one left in the room beside Rebecca was Percy. He just stood there still holding on to the smallest of suitcases with a silly grin on his face.

"Percy, are you going to just stand there looking foolish or are you going to put down my suitcase?"

Slowly coming out of his daydream Percy quickly cleared his throat before he answered, "Oh my, I am so sorry, Miss Rebecca. You are just so beautiful that I can't stop staring at you."

Then he blushed and walked over to the trunk by the dresser and hastily set the suitcase down before turning to look at Rebecca again.

Rebecca raised her hand and smoothed down a curl before she smiled playfully and glanced at Percy. "Why Percy, that is so sweet. You really think I am beautiful?"

Heaving a huge sigh Percy blushed before he answered. "Oh yes, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Then he coughed to hide his embarrassment at being so bold.

Walking over to Percy, Rebecca put out her hand and lightly touched Percy's shoulder as she said, "Why, Percy dear, you think of me as being a woman?"

Turning three shades of red Percy couldn't turn around fastest enough and tripped over his feet and landed right in front of the doorway.

"Are you alright, Percy?" Rebecca gasped, as she hurried over and knelt down beside him.

Jumping up trying not to look too much like a goofy kid, Percy just grinned and quickly left the room before he said anything else he would be embarrassed about, leaving Rebecca standing in the middle of the room with a crafty smile on her face.

Touching her cheek she purred, "Silly boy…but he did say I was a woman and a beautiful one at that. Hmm, now if I can only get Adam to say something that sweet."

Rebecca smiled slyly as she whispered, "In time my dear, in time. Then she softly closed the door to her room.

Outside Adam and Alissa had settled in and Adam was playing his guitar for Ali as she happily sat next to him. Percy was down by the corral pacing back and forth wishing his big mouth hadn't run off. He was embarrassed at what he had let slip out even if he did think she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Still, he sure didn't need to say that. Although, he thought as he picked up a stick and broke it in his hands, "She sure did smile when I said she was the prettiest woman I have ever seen," he muttered, as he turned and watched the horses trotting around in the corral as he tried to get his mind off of his embarrassing comments.

Up in her room Rebecca had barely made a dent in hanging up and putting away all the clothes she had brought. She finally realized there wasn't even going to be enough room in the wardrobe to hold all of her clothes and eventually decided on a few dresses and skirts and hung them up leaving the rest in the trunks. Changing into a lovely pink dress with lace on the collar and sleeves she briefly checked her hair in the mirror and hurried to join everyone down stairs. As she came to the landing on the stairs Rebecca noticed Joe was the only one sitting in the great room, so she quickly came down the stairs and went over and sat across from Joe on the settee.

"Hello Joe. What are you making?"

"Oh this is a bridle I have been working on for Cochise. That is the name of my horse by the way," Joe smiled and winked, before returning his concentration back to the bridle.

Slowly playing with the lace on her sleeve Rebecca finally got the courage to ask Joe about something that had been on her mind.

"Joe, how long has Adam and Alissa been engaged?"

"Hmm, let's see now. I guess it has been a few months. You know those two sure do belong together. I think it was destiny that brought them into each other's lives. They are both such opposites you wouldn't think it would work. She is all feisty and does things on the spur of the moment. Where Adam is a thinker and always plans things out. But somehow they are perfect for each other."

"Well I don't think she is so perfect," Rebecca smirked. "I think she is rather snooty."

Looking rather surprised at Rebecca's remarks Joe just smiled and replied, "Just give it time. I think once you have gotten to know Ali you two will become good friends."

Deciding she had all the information she needed, Rebecca stood up and shook the wrinkles out of her dress before heading for the front door. As she walked to the door she frowned and mumbled under her breath, "Don't count on it."

Stepping out on the porch Rebecca scanned the area before noticing Adam and Alissa over on the bench. She really wanted to go over and sit right down between them and push Alissa off the bench onto her snooty backside. After all she should be the one sitting by Adam. But deciding that wouldn't be possible right now Rebecca decided to walk down to the corral and talk to Percy. She would just wait for the right opportunity to get a little more friendly with Adam. For now she would see what Percy had to offer, even though he was just a boring boy she thought as she headed for the corrals.

TBC

Thank you for being so patient with this update. I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Twice the Trouble

CHAPTER 5

Rebecca hurried over to where Percy was standing by the corral fence as she covered her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"What are you doing Percy?"

At the sound of her voice Percy turned quickly and almost fell over his own feet. He had been daydreaming about Rebecca and wasn't ready to actually face her again after his embarrassment in her room.

"Oh, Miss Rebecca, so nice to see you again," Percy stammered.

"I was just watching the horses. I enjoy watching them trot around the corral when they are all together and out of the barn. Did you get all settled in?"

"Yes, I guess. At least as best as I could without a maid to help me and enough space to hang all my things. It certainly is a backward place here. I just can't imagine not having a maid in the house."

"I know, it was quite an adjustment when I first came here, but I have come to settle in and I am really liking it now."

"So how long have you been here?"

Scratching his head Percy thought for a moment and answered, "I guess it has been about two months now."

"Where are your parents?" Rebecca asked, as she turned and looked at the horses when she heard one of them neigh.

"Well my parents are friends of the Cartwrights and we came here to visit on our way to San Francisco. I didn't really want to go there and Alissa suggested that I stay here with them while my parents went on alone. My parents thought that was a good idea and so they left me here. Then my mother broke her leg and can't travel until it is healed, so that is why I have been here so long."

Wrinkling her brow Rebecca sighed as she commented, "Oh I can't imagine being in this backward place that long. You poor thing, you must be ready to leave. As a boy of breeding I am sure this is rather boring for you."

"You know at first it was and I played a few pranks on Adam just to kill the boredom. But then I started learning how to do things around the ranch, and now I know how to do a lot of things I never would have been able to learn back home. I am actually having a lot of fun now."

As soon as Rebecca heard Adam's name mentioned, she suddenly turned and grabbed Percy's shirtsleeve.

"Oh, Percy, you played pranks on Adam? You just have to tell me what you did! You didn't hurt him, did you?"

Looking down and playing with a button on his shirt Percy explained, "No, I didn't hurt him. He got very wet when he fell into the pond and I switched the sugar and salt so he had some bad tasting coffee."

As Percy slowly got a lop-sided grin on his face he continued on.

"I guess the worse thing I did was put a bur under Adam's saddle and then his horse threw him. But he didn't get hurt, only his pride."

Narrowing her eyes Rebecca slightly slapped Percy's arm as she angrily exclaimed, "Why, Percy, that is so awful! How could you do that to Adam?"

"Well I was mad I was left here and I decided to take it out on Adam. He and Alissa were the only ones here to watch me so that is whom I took out my anger on. I was really very sorry later on after one of my pranks went wrong and got Alissa all muddy and wet."

Suddenly Rebecca wasn't as worried about Adam when she heard that Alissa had gotten muddy and wet.

"Oh, Percy, tell me all the details, you just must and don't leave anything out!"

Slightly blushing Percy really didn't want to go into detail about that night, as the outcome with Adam was not very pleasant for him. So he decided to maybe leave out that little part of the evening and just tell Rebecca the part about the bucket of muddy water.

"Alright, I will tell you. Adam and Alissa had gone outside for Adam to cool off. I had switched the salt and sugar and he was very mad at me, so Alissa had convinced him to go outside for a walk. Well I decided to put a bucket of mud and water over the door so when Adam walked in he would get soaked with mud. But unfortunately Alissa came in the door before Adam and the bucket fell on her head. It _was_ rather funny to see her standing there with mud slowly dripping down her body, and I couldn't help from laughing out loud at the sight. But I did feel bad about it later on."

Rebecca couldn't help a wicked smile from appearing on her face as she tried to visualize Alissa standing in the room with glorious mud running down her face as she asked, "So what happened next? Was Adam mad and what did Alissa do?"

Deciding he had said enough Percy tried to change the subject.

"Miss Rebecca, there are some apple trees over behind the barn and the apples are just perfect for picking. So let's go get some."

Percy didn't wait for Rebecca to answer him but grabbed her hand and started toward the trees. Rebecca didn't really have much of a choice as he pulled her along behind him.

"Very well, Percy. But you will tell me the rest of the story or I won't talk to you anymore the whole time I am here," Rebecca pouted, as she grudgingly walked along.

Back on the bench Adam and Alissa noticed that Percy and Rebecca were walking away and this left them all alone from prying eyes. Adam didn't waste any time as he sat down his guitar and pulled Alissa across his lap so she was looking up into his smiling face.

"I believe I haven't got to give you a proper hello today, little one," Adam whispered, as he leaned down and captured Alissa's mouth with his full lips.

As always, kissing Adam was like floating on air and it didn't take Alissa long to put her arms around Adam's neck as she whole-heartedly returned his passionate kiss. As she felt the fiercely demanding pressure of his lips, her heart pounded fast and her lips could do nothing but seek out the pleasure of his mouth on hers as she lovingly stroked the back of Adam's neck. Lost in each other's embrace, the outside world was miles away until a noise brought the two back to reality.

Hearing the front door open they sadly parted and Alissa quickly sat upright along side of Adam as Ben and Mr. Sullivan came out the door. The blush on Alissa's cheeks and the fullness of a thoroughly kissed mouth made it evident to Ben and his guest that they had just interrupted something. Ben just cleared his throat and suggested to his guest that they go over to the corral to see some of the new stock and the two men headed for the corrals.

"Oh, Adam, do you think they suspected anything?" Ali asked, as she smoothed some loose hairs that had fallen out of her hairdo from the intense kiss they had shared.

An amused grin formed on Adam's handsome face as he chuckled, "Yes, sweetheart, I am afraid they knew exactly what we were doing."

As Ali's green eyes sparkled with amusement she laughed playfully, "Oh well, after all they know we are engaged and that is what engaged people do. They steal kisses whenever they can, and if they don't like it then that is too bad. That is just the way the cookie crumbles."

Looking rather confused Adam couldn't help but ask, "What are you talking about now, Alissa? What has our kissing got to do with cookies?"

Leaning over and giving Adam a quick kiss on the lips Ali just grinned as she replied, "Never mind, darlin', you wouldn't understand if I told you."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** 6

The next morning while the rest of the family was down stairs, Rebecca was slowly going by Alissa's room and suddenly had the urge to go in and snoop. Checking the hall to make sure no one was there, she quickly went in the room and closed the door.

"Hmm, I wonder what interesting things she keeps in here. Of course she is such a snob I doubt she has anything worth looking at anyway," Rebecca huffed, and went over to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer.

Shuffling through Ali's underclothes she didn't find anything of interest that might be hidden, and almost closed the drawer to go to the next one when she came upon something unusual that caught her eye. She slowly reached in and pulled out a black, lacy garment that had thin straps and round pieces of material in the front with hooks at the back. Rebecca held this object up in the air and was examining it quite thoroughly when she heard a noise and turned to see what it was.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing in my room? And further more, what are you doing going through my drawers?" Alissa yelled angrily, as she placed her hands on her hips and stood there, staring daggers at Rebecca.

"Uh, I…I was looking for a handkerchief as I can't seem to find mine. So I thought you might have one I could use. And…and _you_ just cursed! Ladies aren't suppose to curse," Rebecca declared, as she tried to hide the garment behind her.

"Well this little lady curses when she is ticked off and right now I am very ticked off!"

"Huh?"

"I am mad, you little twerp, incase you didn't notice," Ali said sharply, as she walked over and grabbed the garment from behind Rebecca's back.

Then she quickly opened the top drawer and put it back inside. Turning to face Rebecca she leaned forward slightly as her eyes narrowed freezing Rebecca to the spot.

"Now then, Missy, just what where you really doing in my room?"

"I don't know what you mean. I was merely looking for a handkerchief and that is when I found that strange looking undergarment in your drawer. What kind of garment is that anyway? I have never seen anything like it before," Rebecca stated, as she lifted her chin slightly in defiance.

"Well first of all, you have no business in my room and I certainly don't have to tell you what I have in my drawers. But I am sure you will think the worst so I will tell you."

Alissa slowly walked over to her dressing table and sat down then turned to face Rebecca.

"I have a friend that is an actress and this was part of her costume. She gave it to me as a souvenir. There now, are you happy you little snoop?"

Gasping at Ali's rudeness, Rebecca hurried to make her way to the door. Then she turned with a sly look on her face.

"Well I think it is indecent and I also bet your fiancé would be very unhappy with you cursing and treating a guest in this house so rudely. So I just may have to tell him and Mr. Cartwright all about this!" Rebecca taunted, as she reached for the doorknob.

"Well, you just do that, Missy, and then I will be more than happy to tell your father what a little snoop you are. I bet he would love to hear that little bit of information. Besides, Adam knows I swear when I get mad and has heard me many times."

"And he lets you get away with that?" Asked Rebecca, as she stood at the doorway with the door half way open.

"Adam and I are quite content with our relationship and I will not be discussing any of it with you. So now I think it is time for you to make like a tree and leave!" Ali smirked, as she sat at her dressing table waiting for Rebecca to finally get the point she wasn't going to put up with this spoiled brat.

Opening the door wider and grabbing at her skirt indignantly Rebecca gasped, "Well I never…"

"I just bet you haven't, chickie. Now do us both a favor before I kick your little spoiled butt out the door and leave my room."

Rebecca couldn't leave fast enough as she hurried out the door and slammed it on the way out. Ali could hear her mumbling something as she headed down the hall.

"Stupid little brat. She just had to find my black bra. I probably should have thrown it away a long time ago incase this very thing happened and I would have to try and explain it to someone. Of course I didn't expect anyone to be going through my drawers," Ali grumbled, as she glanced in the mirror before heading for the door.

"Hopefully my explanation will keep her satisfied and she will keep her big mouth shut, although I doubt it," Ali sighed, as she opened the door and headed down to breakfast.

The men had already gathered at the table and politely stood when first Rebecca and then Ali came to the table. Adam held Alissa's chair for her and Joe held Rebecca's. Soon everyone was ready for breakfast as Hop Sing started bringing in the eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"I am excited to get started on the lumber order," Ben said smiling, as he poured Mr. Sullivan some coffee.

"I am sending Adam up today to oversee it."

"Yes, I am too and right after breakfast I am going into town to arrange things with the bank," Mr. Sullivan replied, as he poured some cream into his coffee.

As Ben and Mr. Sullivan were talking, Percy just moved the food around on his plate as he occasionally glanced over at Rebecca and grinned. He was sure she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and if he had his way today he was going to take her riding and maybe steal a kiss or two.

Adam's question to Ali suddenly made Percy's daydreaming stop as he looked across the table at Adam.

"You sure are awfully quiet this morning, Alissa. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I am just fine darling. I guess I just have a lot on my mind is all. By the way, you sure do look mighty handsome in that red shirt today. Red is definitely your color and I love the way it looks on you," Ali said smiling, as she winked at Adam.

Of course this bit of flattery made Adam blush slightly and set Joe up with a teasing comment.

"That is for sure big brother. Red is definitely your color and I just bet all the hands will agree. Don't you think so, Hoss?"

"I most certainly do, Joe. He should for sure wear it more often," Hoss chuckled, as he shoved a forkful of eggs into this mouth.

"Okay boys, that will be enough, after all we have guests," Ben warned, as he tried to hide his own smile at their comments.

A loud knock at the door interrupted this conversation and Adam for one couldn't be happier. Hop Sing hurried out of the kitchen and headed for the door as he hollered over his shoulder, "I get the door, Mr. Cartwright."

"Hello, Mr. Carson. What brings you all the way out here so early in morning?" Hop Sing asked, after he opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Hello, Hop Sing. I have an important telegraph for your guest that is staying here. They paid me extra to deliver it right away."

Moving past Hop Sing, Mr. Carson headed for the table as he removed his hat and approached Ben.

"Good morning, Ben. I have a telegraph for a Mr. Sullivan. Is he here?"

"I am Mr. Sullivan and I will take that. Thank you for being so prompt with it."

Mr. Sullivan reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar and handed it to Mr. Carson.

"I hope this will take care of all the trouble you went too," he smiled, as he handed the money to Mr. Carson.

Mr. Carson took the money and grinned happily as he replied, "It sure will, sir, and thank you so much. You all have a good day now."

Placing his hat on his head Mr. Carson nodded to everyone and headed for the door. Hop Sing hurried over and opened the door for him as he nodded slightly before shutting the door behind Mr. Carson.

"What's in the telegram, papa?"

Quickly tearing open the telegram Mr. Sullivan started reading the contents. Then he looked rather perplexed he set it down on the table and turned to Ben.

"It looks like my backers for the lumber bid are thinking about cutting the order way back. I am sorry but they seem very adamant about it."

"I was counting on the order the way it was. Do you think there is any way to change their minds? This couldn't come at a worse time," Ben commented, as he ran his hand through his hair worriedly.

"The only way I think I can convince them to keep the original bid is if I go and talk to them personally. It will be a long trip to Denver but I think it would be worth the trip to see if I can convince them."

"I would hate to impose on you that way."

"Nonsense, I would be happy to do it for you. I can't understand what made them change on the bid in the first place, and I feel my presence will help them change their minds."

Hearing the news Rebecca suddenly threw down her napkin and whined, "But papa, I don't want to travel that far, we just got here!"

Then looking over at Ben she started to smile as she commented casually, "I know, papa, I can stay here. I am sure Mr. Cartwright wouldn't mind."

Of course to herself she thought about how badly she wanted to stay longer with Adam. She was just getting settled in and if she left, she wouldn't have a chance to make him see how wonderful she was so he would leave that stupid Alissa for her.

"Well it is a rather long trip and I could do it a lot smoother and quicker if I was traveling alone. Would you mind if she stayed, Ben?"

"Of course not. After all, with everything you are doing for us with the lumber bid, we would be more than happy for her to stay here. There is plenty of room and she and Percy are so close in age they can keep each other company."

Scooting back his chair Mr. Sullivan responded, "Then it is settled. I will leave first thing in the morning and hopefully we can get this whole mess taken care of."

As her bright blue eyes twinkled Rebecca grinned as she said smugly, "That is wonderful, papa. Thank you Mr. Cartwright. I will be quite happy here, I am sure."

Then she looked around the table at the smiling faces until she finally came upon Alissa. She wasn't smiling in the least and the expression on her face said she wasn't thrilled about this whole new set of circumstances. Of course Rebecca could care less what Alissa thought and just smiled even more brightly as she turned her gaze upon Adam and let out a soft sigh.

Percy had been listening to this whole conversation and happily exclaimed, "I think that is a great idea and I will have a marvelous time keeping Miss Rebecca entertained!"

Rebecca could only manage a half-hearted smile at that comment as she tried to look happy about Percy's statement.

Taking one last sip of his coffee, Adam pushed back his chair and stood up while he looked over at Alissa, "Well then that is settled and while you all finish breakfast I need to get busy. Alissa, would you mind walking me to the barn while I saddle my horse? I need to talk to you about something in private."

"I would be most honored to accompany you, Mr. Cartwright," Alissa purred, as she stood up and walked over and took Adam's arm.

As she and Adam walked to the door, Alissa slowly glanced over her shoulder at the table just in time to see Rebecca frown. It took all her will power to not stick out her tongue at the little brat. But she was the adult here and decided to take the high road—for now.

After Adam and Alissa were outside, Alissa couldn't wait to find out just what private conversation Adam wanted to have.

"Adam, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just be patient, I will tell you everything when we get to the barn."

"Very well, but you know I am not a patient person, Adam," Ali pouted.

"Oh I know that very well, little one," Adam chuckled, as Ali grabbed his hand and started quickly pulling him to the barn.

As soon as they entered the barn, Ali turned on Adam and asked impatiently, "Now then just what was so important that you had to talk to me in the barn?"

Adam flashed his dimpled smile as he bent over and placed his hands on Alissa's waist and easily picked her up. Then he carried her to the nearest hay bale and stood her on top of it so she was eye level with him. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Adam gently took her face in his hands and captured her mouth in a heart-pounding kiss. Alissa was surprised at first, but soon placed her arms around Adam's neck and eagerly returned his demanding kiss.

After moments of the two lovers exploring each others lips until both seemed out of breath, they finally pulled apart as Adam breathed against her soft mouth and whispered, "This is the private matter I wanted to discuss with you, sweetheart."

"Mmm, I could have discussions like this all day, sir. What made you so attentive this morning may I ask….not that I minded?" Ali added, as she winked at Adam while she kept her arms around his neck.

"Well, I am going to be gone all day and I needed something to keep me going until I come home and kiss you again tonight," Adam said grinning.

Then he leaned over and took her lips in one more thorough kiss before he reluctantly pulled away.

"I hate to go but I need to get Sport saddled and get up to the lumber site," Adam said, as he leaned in and quickly kissed her on the tip of her nose then turned and headed for his saddle.

As Alissa watched Adam saddle Sport she decided she better tell him some of what went on between her and Rebecca before Rebecca got to Adam first. Even though she threatened to tell what Rebecca did if Rebecca did snitch, Ali couldn't trust that she wouldn't, and she knew Adam and Ben would not be very happy with her behavior.

"Adam, now that you are in a good mood I think I need to tell you something."

One of Adam's dark eyebrows rose slightly as he waited to hear what Alissa had to say. Knowing his lovely bride to be and the look on her face, he knew it probably wasn't something he would be happy about.

"I just thought I should let you know that Rebecca and I had a few words upstairs before we came down to breakfast. You know she is such a brat that she just pushed my buttons and I lost my temper," Ali explained, as she twisted a piece of straw between her fingers.

"What did she do to your buttons?" Adam asked, as now she had his full attention and he quit saddling Sport.

"Oh she didn't do anything to my buttons," Ali said, as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well then why did you say she did?"

"That just means I got mad."

"Then why didn't you say that?"

"Because…oh never mind. Anyway, I am afraid I told her to leave my room or I was going to kick her butt."

"Alissa! Why on earth would you talk that way to a guest? And furthermore use that kind of language."

"Well things were said and she made me mad, and you know how I get when I get mad," Ali declared, as she came over and stood in front of Adam frowning, setting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Yes I know all about your temper, but you will need to control it around our guests or you and I are going to have words, young lady."

Pulling Alissa towards him and encircling her in his strong arms Adam added, "Now promise me you will get along with Rebecca while I am gone, alright?"

"Very well, I will try to get along with her," Ali answered begrudgingly, as she put her arms around Adam's neck as he leaned down and kissed her one last time before he turned and walked back to finish saddling Sport.

Of course he was out of earshot when Ali whispered, "Unless she starts it first. Then all bets are off."

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. Hope you take a moment to let me know what you think. ~ Sierra


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alissa looked up at the star lit sky and breathed in the fresh night air as she smiled and quietly walked over to where Adam was sitting. She had just come from the kitchen and after swiping a handful of blackberries when Hop Sing wasn't looking, decided to go and find that handsome man of hers. It had been a long day without seeing that dazzling smile of his and those adorable dimples. Of course she could never tell him they were adorable, but to her they were. But then everything about Adam was adorable, or rather maybe a better word would be sexy. The man just oozed sex appeal. How could any female not find him sexy? From a voice that was deep and intoxicating when he spoke, to those long fingers that caressed her face when he kissed her in one of his deliriously incredible kisses. And those lips, how could you not fall in love with that mouth and those soft, full lips? Just thinking about him made her shiver slightly as she went behind the chair Adam was sitting in and casually slipped her arms around him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Guess who," she said laughing, as Adam jumped at her approach.

"Hmm, let me see. Could it be my lovely bride to be?" Adam replied, as he quickly grabbed her arm and easily pulled her around and onto his lap.

"Careful, I may spill the berries!"

"Now then just what are you up to, my little spitfire?" Adam laughed, as he situated her on his lap and grinned down at her as she juggled the berries in her hand.

"I have just brought you the most lovely present and here you may make me drop them!"

Adjusting herself until she was more comfortable on his lap without dropping any berries, Alissa looked up at Adam and smiled playfully.

"I have the most delightful surprise, my fine sir. Just close your eyes and open your mouth and I will be happy to share my bounty," Alissa whispered seductively, as she carefully picked a juicy berry from her hand.

Happily doing her bidding, Adam closed his eyes revealing his long, full lashes and eagerly opened his mouth. Alissa gently placed a ripe berry into his mouth and slowly let her fingers skim his lips until he closed his mouth, tenderly sucking the juice from each of her fingers one by one as if he was enjoying a delicious morsel. The gesture was so enchanting, that Alissa could only close her eyes and delight in the sensation that Adam was giving her as she lay her head on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you for the sweet berries, little one. I so enjoyed tasting the juice that was left on your fingers," Adam murmured, as he favored her with one of his playful winks.

"But what I need right now, my sweet, is to kiss those beautiful lips and see if any of that succulent juice is still on your tempting mouth," Adam said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper.

Leaning his head down, Adam started leaving a trail of kisses on her velvety smooth neck, and slowly worked his way to her mouth as he captured her lips with kisses as soft as whispers. Alissa's hand moved to cradle the back of Adam's neck, and soon the two lovers were lost in each other's embrace until Alissa finally pulled away and gazed into Adam's soulful eyes.

"Every time you kiss me I think it couldn't get any better, and then you go and kiss me like you just did and I realize I was wrong. You my husband to be, should teach kissing 101," Alissa giggled, as she snuggled against Adam's shoulder placing her hand against his chest. She could feel the warmth of his body through his shirt, and that feeling made her own body become swept away with heavenly sensations as she rested her cheek against his broad chest.

"And just what may I ask is kissing 101?" Adam grinned, knowing he probably wouldn't understand what she was talking about even after she explained what it meant.

"Oh that. Well it is…"

"EXCUSE ME!"

The sound of someone raising their voice in the stillness of the night startled Alissa so much that she jumped, and in doing so put Adam off balance and she ended up falling in a heap at his feet.

"What the hell?" Alissa protested, as her backside hit the ground hard.

"Oh I am so sorry. Did I interrupt something? Oh dear, Alissa, are you alright?" Rebecca asked, as she walked over and stared down at Alissa sitting on the ground.

"You know you really shouldn't swear, it is so unlady like. That seems to be a problem for you, doesn't it?" Rebbeca said smugly, as she stood in front of Alissa.

When Alissa looked up to see Rebecca was the reason for this untimely interruption, she could barely control her anger as she shot to her feet ready for battle.

"Why you little brat! Why did you try and startle us like that?"

"Well I was told to come and get you two for supper. How was I supposed to know you were…uh busy?"

Rebecca's smug remark was all it took to set Alissa off and she suddenly started for Rebecca with all intentions of knocking her on her smart little rump. But Adam saw what was coming and quickly grabbed Ali's arm and held her back.

"You could have done it a lot differently, Rebecca. That was rude the way you interrupted us. But now that you have let us know it is time for dinner, you may go. We will see you inside," Adam said firmly, as his brow raised slightly letting Rebecca know he was not pleased at all with her recent behavior.

"Very well," Rebecca huffed, as she turned and headed for the front door.

As soon as she heard the door close Alissa turned on Adam with all her pent up anger.

"Why did you let that little shrew get away with what she just did? I was ready to put her in her place…and it is high time someone did!"

"No, you were ready to knock her on her annoying little backside."

"Yes I was, and it is what she deserved!" Alissa said angrily, as she pulled away from Adam's grip and started pacing in front of him.

"Now you and I both know that if you did Pa would have been very angry with you. You know she is a guest in this house and no matter if she was out of line with the way she interrupted us or not, you knocking her on her rude little backside would not have set very well with him," Adam pointed out, as he reached for Alissa's arm and gently pulled her to him.

"Now then, let's finish what we started before we go into dinner. I think I was doing something like this," Adam whispered against Alissa's mouth, as his smoldering kiss silenced the protests she was going to make. Soon Ali forgot all about Rebecca and began to thoroughly enjoy Adam's sweet distraction as she happily placed her arms around his neck.

A few minutes later as the two of them were walking to the house, Adam easily reached around and gave Alissa a hard swat on her backside.

"And by the way, stop swearing!" Adam warned, as he skillfully dodged Alissa's hand when she tried to slap his arm to retaliate, and then pulled her to his side after dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey, that stung! You make me so mad, Adam Cartwright," Alissa grumbled, before managing to elbow him in his side as they headed for the house.

"I know, my love, I know," he said with a teasing grin, then groaned as if she had hurt him with her elbow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning Mr. Sullivan pulled Ben away from the rest of the group as they gathered to see Mr. Sullivan off on his trip.

"Ben, may I have a private word with you?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I am going to be gone for a while and I would really appreciate it if you would keep an eye on Rebecca for me. I know I have spoiled her terribly and I have a feeling she may give you some problems."

"Oh I am sure she will be fine."

"No, I know my daughter and she can be a handful. I would feel much better if I knew she was in good hands while I am gone. So I want you to treat her as you would if she was one of your own children. If she gets out of line, then I want you to feel free to discipline her as you see fit."

Ben took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Well if that is what you want, then I will think of her as my own daughter. I do have to warn you though, I was rather strict with my boys and expected them to behave."

Grabbing Ben's hand in a firm handshake Mr. Sullivan answered smiling, "I wouldn't want it any other way. Now I can leave knowing she will be well taken care of while I am gone and hopefully won't get into any mischief. Thanks, Ben, and I will send a telegram as soon as I get there and find out any new information."

Mr. Sullivan turned and walked over to where Rebecca was standing and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Now you be good and I will be back as soon as I can. Just so you know, I have given Mr. Cartwright permission to think of you as one of his own children while I am gone. So I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"But, papa, that isn't fair. I am old enough to take care of myself!" Rebecca pouted, as she walked her father to the waiting carriage.

"No you are not, Rebecca. Just do what Mr. Cartwright asks and there will be no problems."

Mr. Sullivan leaned down and kissed Rebecca on her cheek.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, papa," Rebecca said, smiling half-heartedly. "You have a safe trip."

"I will. Goodbye, dear, I will miss you," Mr. Sullivan replied, as he stepped up into the carriage and sat down.

Hoss urged the horse forward and soon the carriage was traveling down the road as Rebecca stood with the rest of the family waving at the departing carriage.

**TBC**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to ilovebonanza1964, who loves it whenever Adam gets romantic. And to all of you who swoon at a romantic Adam (who doesn't)…I hope you enjoy it too and will let me know! ~ Sierra


End file.
